


it's the end (doo doo doo doo doo doo)

by amosanguis



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Apocalypse, Baby shark, Gen, Prompt Fill, primordial evil roused by a nursery rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Down in the deep, where not even the sun can reach, something old and forgotten stirs – hearing its song – and the earth trembles.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: things that go bump: a ficathon for every kind of weirdness





	it's the end (doo doo doo doo doo doo)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [thingsthatgobump](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thingsthatgobump) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Any fandom. Children's nursery rhymes are always a bit odd but no one expected _Baby Shark_ , of all songs, to be prophetic.
> 
> Formatting looks best on laptop, or turn phone sideways to landscape when you get to the end (you'll see it when you get there).

-z-

A thousand children sing, calling on the baby shark, and then a thousand more.

Parents roll their eyes and grudgingly sing along, calling on mommy and daddy shark, then grandma and grandpa shark.

-

Down in the deep, where not even the sun can reach, something old and forgotten stirs – hearing its song – and the earth trembles.

The scientists get excited.

Twitter does not and, after the obligatory dollar is given, no one cares about the tsunamis and a few washed away villages.

-

A million children singing – calling on baby shark and mommy shark and daddy shark and grandma shark and grandpa shark – then parents and fun uncles and cool aunts and every guardian in between joins, raising their voices and moving their bodies.

-

The Old Forgotten moves forth, hungering.

Volcanoes erupt and people send thoughts and prayers. Locusts descend and a river runs red and people laugh about the end of days. Tornadoes scratch long, deep furrows into the earth, sparking fires on one side of the street and drowning those on the other.

-

A baseball stadium leads a country in the song – calling them to the hunt, then to run.

-

Mad men rise to power and plagues spread and the newest generations demand change.

None of this is new.

Nothing ever changes.

The Old Forgotten bares its teeth in a grin.

-

Children laugh, singing, and their guardians laugh, singing, and all together they laugh and sing about hunting and then running and then being safe at last.

-

The Old Forgotten spreads its claws and takes the sun from the sky, gulps it down, humming, _doo doo doo doo doo doo_.

And despite the darkness and the encroaching cold – still the people sing and the Old Forgotten gathers its strength from their last words.

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_It’s the end,_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

_doo_

-z-

End.


End file.
